Suits and Suitors
by DelinquentDesire97
Summary: Eggsy has finally come to terms with his new profession and Galahad has decided that it is time for him to don his suit and prepare for the field. As a young man who hasn't satisfied his urges in a long time, he relies on his older partner to help him in his time of need. With the help of the older man he gets over his embarrassment quickly and proceeds to share himself with his su


They both walked into Kingsman tailors, Galahad first with Eggsy in tow. It's the second time he'd been in here and yet it felt like home. The wooden counter tops brought with it a sense of familiarity as did the faint lingering smell of polish.

"In here," Eggsy was still distracted by the shop front, who would have ever known that a secret organisation would be in the depths of such a place of normality, "come on Eggsy we haven't got all day. Chop, chop."

He smiled awkwardly and meandered into the room. A three panelled mirror stood against one wall the reflection framed by a mahogany border, the walls were a shade of dark green like leaves in the dead of summer. Pictures scattered the room filling it with historical antiquity, he just stood there basking in astonishment that this is now his life.

"Alright," Galahad shut the door behind him, "strip."

"Excuse me," he looked at him, mouth agape.

"Strip," he punctuated his utterance by motioning to his clothes with his hand.

"No, I'm not stripping. I'm not gay."

"Oh please. Men nowadays are so sensitive to their sexual orientation, being gay is not a sin nor is being straight, it's just who a person is. Come on strip." His voice became a lot more exasperated yet commanding.

"No," he put his hands in his pockets.

"I haven't got all day, Gary Unwin" he was serious now; he tapped Eggsy's arms with his umbrella "Gentlemen don't have their hands in their pockets," he dropped them to his side, "now, what's the real reason you won't strip."

"You won't give me a reason," the younger man was unusually stern.

"Fine, you need to get changed and I need to check if any alterations need to be changed to your suit and it's easier if I am in the room as it allows me access to more information if I watch you put it on," the older man breathed out as he could see he still needed to elaborate on his explanation "if I just see you with the suit on I don't know whether miniscule adjustments need to be made. A gentleman's suit is a man's new armour and even a degree of a degree in discrepancies' could limit the movement of an agent and as a ramification limit the extent of possibilities in a critical life threatening situation."

Eggsy let out a hesitant sigh,

"Ok," he flung his jacket to the side; he took of his chain and cap placing them on the floor. He discarded his black shirt, his muscles rippling with exertion each one supple and taut under his skin. His body shivered in the temperature of the room, the light dusting of hair accentuating his muscles, his nipples were erect in the cold even though his skin turned warm and red with obvious embarrassment unlike that of his common hard faced demeanour. He kicked of his black shoes and left his plain black socks,

"Can you turn around?"

"Why? I told you I need to wi-"

"I know but...I haven't had much action lately and I don't know how my body will react. It's been unpredictable lately," he waited for a reply, he looked over his shoulder and received an unwavering stare, "please."

"No, but what if I," he inhaled, "satisfied your urges. I mean that's your main problem right?"

"No, I'm no-"

"Yes, yes you're not gay but as I said that's such a trivial thing to be daunted by. You might find that going through with it might offer somewhat of a liberation, sexual or otherwise." Galahad pulled up a chair, it was simply embossed with metal studs but beautiful all the same, he placed it in the centre of the room, "come, we haven't got all day and trust me you'll feel better soon afterwards."

He leant down kissing the younger mans neck, closing in to whisper in his ear,

"So, what do you say? If you refuse, I will leave."

"N-no I want you to stay," he gulped "please, satisfy me."

"Good boy," he kissed him again, making his way slowly down his chest, slowly circling his nipple with his tongue. He perched on the edge of the chair, undoing the belt before him. The soft hiss of the zip was followed by the muted thud of weighted jeans hitting the floor. Sexual desire flooded his senses, the musk and small patch of precum leaked out into the air. It was overpoweringly salty and thick, his mouth flooded with saliva.

"I'm ready," he whispered.

The older man nodded, he grabbed the hem of the other man's boxers, slowly pulling them to reveal a thick, long cock bordering seven and a half inches. He stuck his tongue out and scooped up the pearl droplet with surprising accuracy, drawing the muscle back into his mouth to savour the taste. His eyes dilated with pleasure. His mouth opened and swallowed half of the dick, poking in-between the foreskin and head, he swirled the tip and followed the veins that protruded from the member.

He looked up making direct eye contact with his prodigy, strands of dark hair falling down as he slowly slid to the base; burying his nose in the small fuzz of black hairs he swilled his tongue and vibrated his throat adding extra sensations.

"Oh, fuck, I'm gonna cum," he looked up; he could feel the man's body shake with restraint. He lifted up his hands; one travelled round and pushed smoothly into his ass whilst the other grabbed his cock and worked in tandem with his bobbing mouth. He felt the boys' initial astonishment but he soon began rocking back and forth between his finger and his lips.

"Seriously, I'm gonna fucking come," he only needed a slight vibration before he fell over the edge, "shit." Jet after jet of semen filled his mouth to the brim, he stood up and grabbed Eggsy's hair before kissing him, they pushed the sperm back and forth before Galahad swallowed it all.

He pulled the man's boxers back up after he grabbed a handkerchief out of his breast pocket and wiped the corners of both his and his apprentice's mouth.

"Don't you feel much better?" he enquired whilst stuffing the blue chequered and now sperm covered handkerchief back in his pocket.

"Y-yeah...fuck yeah, but what about you? I can't just leave you hanging."

"Don't worry I've got more than a simple bit of oral planned for you. Now, about that suit..."


End file.
